The Journey of Elrios
by boombox997
Summary: The story of how the Elgang got together and their Journey to find the El. Elsword the hotheaded knight but strong leader, Aisha the strong mage with a kind heart, Rena the fast and beautiful archer, Chung the strong guardian and prince of Hamel, Raven The ruthless mercenary with a scaring past, and Eve the queen of the nasod. Contains ElswordxAisha,RavenxRena, and EvexChung.
1. The Encounter

**Hey guys it's me boombox997 (boom for short) and this is my first story! YAY! My first fanfic! My sister might get mad at me for doing this... Oh well! YOLO! **

**Well anyway this will be an Elsword story since I think Elsword is the best game that's related to an anime! **

**The story is practically about the story of how the elgang got together and their quest of finding the El but in my point of view. It's kind of like "Breathless World" By ShiraCira. **

**Well anyway the story shows: ElswordxAisha, RavenxRena, and ChungxEve. Their classes will change over time like from normal Elsword to Sword knight to Lord Knight (Crap I gave a spoiler I must kill myself now).**

**DESCLAIMER: I do not own Elsword or any of its characters. They belong to Kog games and Killer Combo.**

**Enjoy! And remember to dance until the bitter end!**

* * *

Elrios, the world of El. El is the essence that keeps all living things in the world alive. But in a little village called Ruben is at the verge of death. The giant El crystal that keeps the villagers alive is gone, stolen by creatures the human do not know of.

A 13 year old boy named Elsword walked down the hall of Ruben's mess hall the only place that was suitable place to live in with no El pendants or shards. Elsword was furious and irritated; he was one of the last knights of the Red Knights. He was also the youngest to become a knight. Elsword was heading towards the chief's office where Lowe- his mentor and captain after his sister disappeared 8 years ago- was staying.

"Lowe!" Elsword roared when he enter the office making two men jumping from their seats. "I'm sick and tired of sitting around watching my village die! I want go and look for the bastards who took our El and bring it back!" Elsword said walking towards the office table with his hands clenched into fists. "Elsword you know that's too dangerous! You might die within a day if you don't have the right equipment." Lowe responded angrily at Elsword who was staring at Elsword straight in the Eyes. "And plus you don't even have a team to help you recover the El when you-" Lowe was cut off when the Chief; Hagus said, "Wait Lowe this might be a good chance to make a team to find the El you were talking about. Elsword could meet the two young ladies in the lodge and lead them." "Wait Elsword, you got to be kidding me old man he can't even survive an attack by a mutant mushroom!" Lowe said sarcastically. "Hey stop lying Lowe I can beat a damn-" Elsword was cut off by two ladies that barged into the office. "Captain!" the purple headed girl yelled, "Chief is everything okay!? We heard yelling!" The girl with pointy ears said. When Hagus looked at them he gave a slight smirk and said, "Well speak of the devil."

End of Chapter one


	2. Meeting

**Hello readers of Fanfiction! It is I, Boombox997 and I will now present to thee chapter two of the Journey of Elrios, but first I will tell thee the job paths of thee characters since thee asked for it. Okay going to stop saying "thee" in every sentence.**

**Elsword: Lord Knight/Infinity Blade (you'll read why later on in the story.)**

**Aisha: Elemental Master/dimension witch**

**Rena: Trapping Ranger**

**Raven: Blade master/Veteran commander**

**Eve: Battle seraph/ Code empress**

**Chung: Deadly chaser**

**Well that's it enjoy! Oh and remember all of the characters start at their basic classes first.**

* * *

When the purple headed girl (Who is named Aisha) looked at Elsword she thought her heart stopped and believed that she was having that "slow-mo" reaction when you see someone you thought was cute. When Aisha finally snapped out of her trance she looked at Hagus and she asked, "Um Chief who is this?" Looking at Lowe at the same time, "Aisha that's not a very nice thing to say in front of someone you don't know." The girl named Rena who was next her nudged at her arm. "Oh sorry, my name is Aisha and this is Rena." Aisha said slightly blushing in embarrassment.

Elsword looked at Aisha and smiled saying, "Oh its okay, I'm Elsword, the strongest knight of the Red Knights" Elsword was gleaming with confidence and pumping his fist into the air. "Yeah right," Lowe said behind Elsword. Elsword quickly turned his head and gave his mentor an irritated glare while Lowe gave one back. "Okay! Since the two young ladies are here we can start building the El retrieval team," Hagus said trying to stop the staring competition between Lowe and Elsword. "Alright, Elsword since you met your two team members we can start the mission briefing," Hagus said with a big smile on his face. "Wait, that fast! We didn't even check if Elsword is a good enough fighter like Rena and I," Aisha said pointing at Elsword.

"Hey I'm pretty strong enough to fight you know. I can beat any magician any time," Elsword yelled when he moved his face closer to Aisha with a cocky smirk on his face. When Aisha heard this, she popped a fuse of irritation. "Oh yeah if you think a stupid knight can beat a Mage then you're a stupid little piece of Sh*t!" Elsword was surprised with her comeback so he yelled back saying, "Well a knight can out run a Mage anytime! Even if he's in a giant lump of armor!" The Argument kept on going making Lowe and Hagus hind behind Rena in fear until Rena got so irritated that she walked towards the arguing two and Yelled with irritation, "STOP IT YOU TWO OR I'LL MAKE YOU TWO STOP IT WITH MY DAMN FISTS!" When Aisha and Elsword stopped and looked at Rena they were quarrying in fear holding onto each other closely. "Thank you," Rena said with her cheerful tone and smile. Hagus then stood up and walked towards them and said, "Well anyway, you three will have the mission of finding our El and bring it back here. You all have enough time to bring it back before winter or the entire village will die of starvation." Elsword and Aisha stood up and nodded in agreement. But the did not even realized they were holding on to each other until Rena teased them making them letting go of each other blushing and looking away from each other.

End of chapter Two


	3. The first Dungeon

**Hey guys it's me Boom and I don't have really anything to say but thanks for the reviews and comments they helped so here is Chapter 3 of "The Journey of Elrios". Don't forget to review, Favorite, and Follow! (Ps this might be the longest chapter for now)**

* * *

At the village gate, Rena and Aisha were waiting for Elsword who was asked to meet with Lowe about something. When Rena heard running from the village she looked at the fogged village and saw a faint glowing light that ended up becoming a figure that looked like Elsword with his El pendant around his hand. Elsword was still running towards them when Rena looked at Aisha with astonishment. Aisha was smiling and was slightly blushing when she saw Elsword running towards them. Rena had a menacing smirk on her face and asked Aisha, "So, you have a crush on little Els?" Aisha suddenly jumped at Rena's statement and started to blush hard. "W-what I d-don't have a c-crush on a little kid like that!" Aisha said with heat emanating from her face. "Really then why were you blushing and smiling when Elsword came running out of the fog?" Rena asked leaning towards Aisha with her hands on her waist. Aisha then stammered, "Uh -Um Hey look it's Elsword! Hey Elsword you ready!" Elsword nodded when he slowed down and walked towards the duo, "Yeah I'm ready to go and find the El and…." Elsword said but stopped when he saw Aisha's face red like his hair. "Hey Aisha, you alright your burning up?" Elsword said while he put his hand on Aisha's head feeling if she was alright.

Aisha's head started to heat up and turn red even more than usual but quickly swiped away Elsword's hand with a rude response, "I'm fine Elsword and I don't need to be worried by a little kid like you!" Elsword got irritated again by the comment and responded with a very sexist comeback, "Well then if you're older than me, why are you a flat-chested Tomboy!" Aisha was shock by his comeback and was about to yell back with a witty response that was offensive until a dark aura emanated behind them until they turned around and saw Rena's glowing red eyes with anger. "Would you two stop arguing and at least become friends?" Rena said with an angered voice and irritated look. Elsword and Aisha both stopped arguing and turned to each other and said in unison, "I am sorry!" with a bow.

Once Elsword and Aisha stopped arguing they were on their journey to find the El. Rena and Aisha were walking behind Elsword in silence while Elsword was reading a map. Rena could help but break the silence by asking Elsword, "Um Elsword where are we going?" Elsword stopped and turned around looking at Rena and Aisha saying, "Were heading of to Elder, the nearest village to Ruben." Aisha looked confused, "Why are we going to Elder? Shouldn't we look for the El around the mountains since the El would be a sore thumb if place in the middle of a Village?" "Well that may the case but the thing is this time of year around, the mountain could be a dangerous. So all we can do is go to Elder and see if anyone there saw a giant El Crystal and the only way to get there is through the White mist swamp," Elsword said to Aisha. Rena then asked, "Is it dangerous in there?" Elsword looked at Rena then looked up with a finger under his chin, "Well they say that there's a monster call the Ancient Phoru, but since it's a Phoru it would be easy to take down." "Hmm maybe your right the Phoru might be easy to take down but what about all the other monsters?" Aisha asked Elsword. "Well they might be easy to take down ourselves so we might be fine only if we don't get surrounded." Elsword responded. So after their conversation was over they met the gates that lead to the White Mist Swamp and entered.

End of Chapter three

In the next chapter a new character could be a foot but read to find out. =)


	4. The Eyes

** Hello People of Fanfiction! It is I Boombox997, with chapter four of the "Journey of Elrios," but before I present the chapter, I will be thanking Torag1000 for helping me with my grammar and literature. Okay since PanadaRox asked me a question I will be answering PandaRox's question; Yes I was inspired by El type and that I play Elsword 24/7 at my cousin's house (I wish I have Elsword on my computer). And sorry for this to take so long and there's an update Rena will be a Wind Sneaker not a trapping ranger. Well on with thy story and remember to Review, Favorite, and Follow!**

* * *

"Ahhhhh!" Elsword said as he was cutting through a tree knight. Elsword was dashing quickly enemy to enemy cutting into them making each enemy drop one by one like wilting daisies. On the another side of the swamp was Aisha who was exploding enemies with her "Chain Fireball" spell making the enemies burn into ashes and being blown away by the wind of Rena's moving arrow. Rena's cluster of arrows pierced chests of the Tree Knights making them get blasted back by the impact of the Arrow and explosions of Aisha's spell.

After the chaos of the fight dim down and the last enemy has final fallen the gang was out of breath and were sweating as if they were running a marathon. "Man, I thought this would be easier," Aisha exclaimed as she sat down on a trunk of a chopped down tree. Elsword collapsed onto the ground and responded in a tired voice "Yeah same here I thought the tree knights would be easy to beat, but they were really annoying to take out." Rena straightens her back and looked up at the sky. It was almost sun set and the gang was only half way through the swamp. "We should set up camp for the night." Rena said as she looked up into the orange and pink sky. While Aisha was looking at her lap she stole a glance at Elsword who seemed as if he was going to faint. She blushed a bit but quickly looked away as Elsword looked up at the sky as he stopped panting. "Yeah you're probably right Rena," Elsword said as he looked down at Rena and Aisha. Elsword as well blushed a bit as he saw Aisha's cute little petite body sitting on the stump, but shook it off as he quickly turned towards a group of bamboo trees while returning his sword into his sheath on his back. Aisha saw Elsword and quickly stood up and yelled towards his direction, "Hey where are you going?!" Elsword turned around and yelled back, "I'm getting some firewood so we can have some warmth as we sleep!" Aisha heard his voice and nodded hoping Elsword saw her. Elsword did see her nod and turned back towards the forest, disappearing within the trees.  
_

As Elsword came back from gathering wood with an arm full of bamboo carvings an hour later he placed the carvings into the center of the camp and started lighting it with his sword and a rock. Sparks started dancing around the newly cut carvings lighting them on fire and starting to get bigger. Elsword quickly blew at the sparks and the some-what large flame trying to stop it from getting any bigger. The flame finally dimmed down and went into a calm and normal state. "Ta da, Fire!" Elsword said while getting of his knees and hands heading towards his sleeping bag to get ready to sleep. "Hm, you're good at making fires, so you on fire duty for rest of the week then." Rena said smiling as she saw Elsword leave the little fire. "Hmph, fine whatever," Elsword said with an irritated voice stating that he did not want to do be on fire duty for the rest of the week. When Elsword finally opened his sleeping bag he went inside his sleeping bag and quickly fell asleep due to the battle they had earlier. The two young ladies looked and Elsword and agreed it would be a wise time to sleep. So Aisha and Rena went into their sleeping bags and fell asleep. As the gang laid there falling asleep two large orange orbs that were Eyes watched them from bushes waiting for it to attack its targets.

End of Chapter four


	5. The man with the robotic arm

**Hey guys, it's me Boom and sorry for the late update =(. I in the Philippines right now so I don't have a lot of time to write stories. Man, its hot here even during the monsoon season. Well anyway if you guys didn't guess who the guy in the bushes is then here it is! Remember to Favorite, Follow, and review.**

* * *

As the elgang were falling into the abyss of slumber, the figure with the glowing orange eyes moves from his hiding spot and heads for the nearest person: Aisha. As the figure walks towards its first target the sound of clacking was emanating from its left arm and when the figure steps into the moon light, light gleams off its mechanical arm with its claw sharp as a tip of the sharpest rock in the world or even sharper, but the figure is actually a man who is shirtless with black spiky hair with scars all over his face and chest.

When the man's shadow appears over Aisha he reaches for the handle of his sheathed rapier and removes it from its hold. As he finishes unsheathing his blade he raises his rapier to the sky ready to pull the rapier down onto its target.

The man brings down his blade to cut open Aisha's head open only to be stopped by the sound of his blade to hit another's. When he looks up from his target that was awoken by the sound of swords hitting each other he looks to his right to only see a boy with fiery red hair and eyes looking straight at his.

"ELSWORD!" Aisha screamed as she saw Elsword lock his blade with the aggressor. "Aisha! Move! Get out of here!" Elsword yelled over his shoulder commanding his comrade to safety. Aisha quickly understood his demand and teleported out of the range of the sword fight.

Elsword parried the enemy's blade and tried to attack at his side to only be blocked by the man's mechanical arm and punched by the same arm about a yard or two into a tree. Pain sparked through Elsword's back and he coughed up a bit of blood as he hit the tree with force. "ELSWORD!" Aisha cried as she teleported to the unconscious knight trying to examine the amount of damage the punch gave.

As the man was staring at Aisha who was hovering over the unconscious Elsword he heard the wising of an arrow aiming at him but the man quickly grabbed the magical arrow with his mechanical arm and snapped it into two.

The man snapped his head towards the direction the arrow came from and looked up seeing the silhouette of Rena coming down at him with her leg extended out about to kick him. The man was about to hit punch Rena with his mechanical arm but when he saw her face he whispered a faint name with a confused look on his face, "Saris?" then he was kicked in the face being blacked out.

"EEEEEEOOOOOWWWWW!" Elsword screamed as he awoken from his unconsciousness with great pain in his stomach. "Elsword! Your awake!" Aisha exclaimed as she saw Elsword holding his gut while in his sleeping bag. Aisha quickly ran over to Elsword and hugged him around his neck stopping him from tossing in pain. As Aisha and Elsword were hugging they heard giggling in the back around and later heard Rena's voice in a teasing tone, "Awwww isn't that a cute little couple?" Aisha's and Elsword's faces began to turn bright red, a red that was a bit brighter than Elsword's hair. Aisha quickly let go of Elsword and teleported a few yards from him. Elsword was shocked by how quickly Aisha released him but shrugged it off and looked to his right sensing a presence tied to a tree. Elsword was once again shocked but even longer than before. The cause was that the man who was about to kill Aisha, was tied to a tree by glowing chains.

"What the hell is _he_ doing here!" Eslword yelled towards Rena who jumped by Elsword's sudden shout. "Well he was hurt badly and I had to give him medical attention! He doesn't look that bad right?" Rena tried to tell Elsword. Elsword looked at the man and walked towards him. The man was looking down and looked like he was asleep. "Hey what's your name?" Elsword asked him. The man looked up at him and finally revealed his name, "Raven."


End file.
